Should I?
by eli-XD-O
Summary: BETHAN! When Benny and Ethan tell they're Guardians that their gay plus dating each other how will Ethan's parents react? What will happen to our much loved friends? First ever BETHAN story wrote it a while ago juts never got round to posting it :) ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Well sort of I've had this in my documents for a while just never got round to putting it on kept forgetting OH and I will update PARENTS I'm writing it the now but family stuff and stuff you know probably update in the next few days **

**Oh and I know one person in paticular wanted me to do Bethan hence the comment on my other story and I hope this is suffice but I would really rather I didn't get spoken t in that manner I'm NOT complaining everyone to their own but next time you want me to write something just tell me over PM thanks that is all **

**ENJOY**

**...**

Ethan POV

It was weird seeing Benny around school, we never really spoke about what we were going to do...

You see we started dating a couple of weeks ago well I don't know if you'd call it dating we kind of were just the same as before just closer like Benny always came over on Fridays to watch movies but since we started dating we would kind of... hug and lean on each other until Jane came in to see what we were watching then we would have to stop and sit up properly. So yeah besides being closer everything was just the same.

At the end of school I met Benny outside so we could walk home.

"Hey E."

"Hey Benny" We started to walk home, it wasn't that long a walk but Benny never liked walking ANYWHERE not even for the new WARLOCK vs WITCHES game. Benny looked even more upset than usual "Sup?" He sighed "It's just... well... nevermind"

I could tell he was upset about something so I wasn't going to drop it "Tell me" I groaned pulling on Benny's arm "Your suppose to tell me things remember you know... us being... 'n' stuff..."

"Well that's just it." He drew to a halt when we were in between both our houses "We're the only ones who know, I want to be able to be US all the time and not have to hide it... I want to tell people"

"Benny..."

"Well I wanna tell Grandma and I'm at least telling her I'm *whispered* gay *Normal* with or without you but I could really use your help 'cause I dunno how she's gonna-" Benny stopped rambling when I held his hand "I'll be there." With that we both hugged and went to walk away but our hands still touch like in the films. I gave him a smile as he walked into his door. I started to think a lot about what I was going to do I was fine with Grandma Weir knowing I didn't really care to be honest I just don't want to tell my parent not after what happened with my dad when he thought something was up...

~XxFlashbackxX~

3rd Person.

"Well I'd really like to go on a date with you..." Ethan sat at his desk on Video Chat with Benny as usual "I fell like we have this connection that's really special." Mr Morgan was standing behind Ethan's bedroom door listening to him speak to Benny "I feel like there's this cosmic reason we were thrown together..."

Benny sat on the other side of the screen with a towel over his head pretending to be Sarah "That's beautiful Ethan..."

"Plus you are like... really pretty!"

Mr Morgan dropped one of the towels he was he was holding on to Ethan's bed side table causing a few things to fall and alert the boys that he was there "Hah-uh-ahh... I have uh hockey tickets tonight I thought maybe you 'n' Benny would wanna come along soo... uh I'll just leave 'em here..."

"D-Dad this is n-not what it looks like"

Benny pipped up "Yep I'm teaching 'I'm how to be a man"

Mr Morgan just looked stunned at the boys "Okay.. uh...Oh your cage thing arrived from the warlock movie that you love... that's... in the back.." He had already started to walk away when he finished talking...

About an hour later Ethan went down stairs after finishing his conversation he couldn't stop thinking 'Great now my dad thinks I'm gay' He walked into the living room to watch TV but instead found his mum and dad sitting on the sofa talking quietly almost like silently arguing but when Ethan walked in they stopped and looked round at him. His dad stood up at directed him to a chair "Ethan... I think we need talk..." I sat down on the seat and he returned to his "About what...?" He knew exactly _what_ but he wanted to seem oblivious.

(Ethan POV)

"Well your mother and I were talking and we want you to know you can tell us anything..." He looked at my mum then back at me "ANYTHING"

I went to get up "Got it dad" but he was in my way, he had moved his hand to block of my only exit besides the window which in all honestly I had considered using it I just didn't want to talk about it anymore but it didn't seem like I had a choice so I sat back down "Now... if your... gay..."

"Dad dad! I'm not gay! Benny was pretending to be Sarah! I was nervous about asking her out! GOD! EWW And even if I was I wouldn't date... BENNY! EWW!"

Dad stood up shifting so he was beside my chair "Hah..." Wiping his eyes and clenching his fists "You see... I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" WAM His knuckles plunged into my stomic and I groaned in pain. I fell off of my chair and onto the floor, I rolled over so I was facing the ground on my hands and knees, one hand was on my stomic and the other holding my weight I thought it was just a one time thing until I felt his boot in my back. I splatted on the floor coughing up blood.

MY dad spat on me "No son of mine is gonna be gay..."

~XxENDxX~

(Still Ethan POV)

I stepped though the door flinching when I seen my dad "Hey Ethan... is Sarah still babysitting tonight?"

"Uh... yeah I think so..."

He just smiled and walked into the livingroom. I ran into my room waiting for Benny to call and say it was time for me to come over. I slumped on my bed checking my phone every 2 minutes it was already close to 5 o'clock.

"DINNER!" I heard my mum call from down stairs "COMING!" I called back and chucked my phone on my bed if Benny hasn't tried to contact me by now then he probably wouldn't until about 7, I ran down stairs to _enjoy_ a _lovely_ meal with my family.

I walked back up stairs to my room after that great mince and tatties we had for dinner, I pushed open my door and slumped back to my original place on my bed picking up my phone only to find it vibrating once in my hand before hanging itself up '7 missed calls – Benny' I went to phone him but released I had several texts as well

_Hurry up and answer prick!_

_-Benny_

_..._

_ETHAN answer ur damn phone!_

_-B_

_..._

_R you avoiding me!? Oh ur in soo... much trouble ryt now!_

_-B_

_..._

_E..._

_..._

_Hey E can u come round in 5?_

_-Benny_

_..._

_Hi Ethan I'm gonna talk to Grandma at bout half 5ish if that's cool...?_

I finished reading the last text just in time for Benny's face to pop up on my screen I slid my finger across the green light and answered "Hey Benny"

"NOW YOU DECIDE TO ANSWER! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I laughed "Okay okay lover boy calm down... I'll be there in 5" He hung up and I shoved on my gutties before running out the door and across the path to Benny's house.

...

Benny POV

When Ethan and I entered the living room Grandma was already sitting on one of the singular seats on either side of the room "Eh-hem" I cleared my throat to get her attention. When she looked up at me from her newspaper her glasses slid down her nose slightly "What did you do this time?"

"WHA-UH I am OFFENDED! I didn't do anything! Do I have to have done something to talk to you?"

"Oh... I don't know you've never _not_ done something." I rolled my eyes when I could see she was being sarcastic. I moved closer to her and sat on the arm of the sofa, Ethan following my every move "Uh.. well I wanted to tell you that uh... I'm uh..." I didn't know if I could tell her I started to panic and clearly Ethan noticed 'cause he brushed his arm along mine but not making it obvious that he touched me "I'm. Gay..."

She looked at me confused "That is..."

"I like boys Grandma... not girls, boys..."

"Oh..."

"And..." I pulled Ethan closer by his waist, I could feel is heart rate go up a mile a minute "Ethan and I go out..."

"Well as long as you wear sweater!" She chuckled out

Ethan and I laughed at her poor attempt of a joke, we spent most of the night telling my Grandma about US she has lots of questions about it I don't think she'd ever seen a gay couple before but she seemed to take it well although I didn't know how Ethan's parents were going to take it...

...

**TAH-DA! There's the first chapter will post every couple of days... hope this satisfied a certian party...**

**Anyways there is a fair chance I won't update tomorrow 'cause I start my NEW Job well it's not exactly a job just the charity shop (Volunteer work) but I'm still excited! OH and if I've miss spelled stuff or you can't understand the way I speak just tell me 'cause I know the way I speak is a little weird O_o  
**

**Until we meet again... I bid you good night**

**-ELI **


	2. Chapter 2

**TADA I'm back! Miss me? **

**One question... **

**Is it Bethan? Or Benethan? Or something random thing that I've never even heard of?**

**...**

ETHAN POV

"Hey..., Benny?" We were walking to school holding hands but being sure to take the back road to school so nobody seen us being US.

"Yeah?"

We drew to a halt "Well... you know how we told your Grandma last night?"

"Yeah she was cool with it remember?" I think he was just trying to get me to feel less awkward about the fact that she knew.

"Yeah I remember... I was just thinking... do you maybe wanna tell... the guys?" He just looked at me I was hoping that was a good thing and not a bad.

"ARE YOU KIDING!?"

Okay this sounded bad "It was just a thought I-I-I mean we don't have t-" I was cut off by benny pulling me into a hug and whispering in my ear "This is great." He pulled back and looked into my eyes I could help but stare at those big green orbs that I loved so much. I leaned in close, I think Benny knew what I was doing 'cause he bent down slightly, holding my pale body by my hips and pulled me close. I loved the feeling of his lips against mine I mean I really loved it more than I loved the fact that the new Spider-man movie comes out in a few months or the fact that Benny was taking me out on our first proper date to see Wolverine tomorrow. We never got to kiss very often so I knew I needed to saver this moment I pushed myself closer to Benny but he pulled away when we heard a noise coming from the woods along side the path we just came down.

"NERDS!"

I shot round to find 3 of the jocks from our school racing toward us we were running toward the school befre they could pass the lamp post but we could still hear them shouting.

"WAIT TIL EVERYONE AT SCHOOL HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

...

We had avoided the jocks all day since we weren't in any of their classes, we were way smarter than any of them, well except P.E we all just got shoved into the one class. I was at my locker looking over my time table thanking the lord I only had a few periods left. We had made it through...

_1__st__ Period- English Mr Gardiner  
2__nd__ Period- Biology Mr Blair  
3__rd__ Period- Math Mr Paton  
4__th__ Period- French Miss Hunter_

Now I only needed to get through History and Chemistry and the day was done I could go home and relax and maybe just a little of obsesing over Benny. Although I loved the time between 4th and 5th period. Lunch. I got into the canteen and sat down at our usual table with Sarah, Rory and Erica, Benny wasn't hear yet he always took forever on a Thursday 'cause he was at the top of the school for Art, I didnt know why he picked it, he hated art and sucked at it but as long as he was down here for lunch at one point I didn't care. Sarah, Erica and Rory were all on the other side of the table leaving the right side to myself and Benny.

I didn't realise I was doing it but I was taping my foor off of the floor I had convinced myself I wasn't worried or nervous but clearly subconsiously I was. "Hey, are you okay?" I looked up to see Sarah leaning over the table looking concerened "Yeah, y-yeah I'm fine just bored I guess..."

"Oh okay..." She leaned back over the table looking slightly sad I guessed that was because I had said I was bored but I didn't want to have to tell her while Benny wasn't here. We had agreed at break that we would tell them at lunch when we all met up. "Where is that boy!" I muttered to myself forgeting that I was sitting at a table full of vampires.

"Who, Benny?" I was surprised that Rory was paying any attention since he had vampire sasquatch to play with as well as him having 2 tacos in front of him "He's right there." He pointed behind me. I stood up and walked toward the now panting boy, he was bent over holding his knees "Sorry... I'm late... got... held-back!" The last part was shouted so he could finish the sentence with out gasping. I walked him over to the table and we sat down I gave him a look to which he replied "Give me-a minute... breathe needed..." He flopped his head on the table and I laughed before unscrewing the top from my bottle of water and handing it to him.

He drank about half the bottle before it started to drip down his neck, it shocked him making him drop the bottle onto the table. I laughed again grabbing a few napkins from the table and wiping the water from his face, I couldn't help but stare into his eyes and him mine I think we were going to kiss until "What's going on here?" Count on Rory to ruin a moment. Benny and I shifted in our seat to find Erica, Sarah and Rory all staring at us. I know I agreed to tell them but when I opened my mouth to talk I froze, nothing was coming out, nothing that made sense anyway "Uh-ca-me-fah-Beh-ka-re-meh-a-Be-Uh..." I was interupted by Benny, well not really interupted more like saved. "Ethan and I..." He held my hand and placed them on the table "Are dating..."

I couldn't look at them I was too afraid but when I heard "aww...!" Coming from the girls it wasn't so bad anymore "You're okay with-this?" The girls nodded little girly noises cming from their mouths, they to were nowholding hands while Rory was just looking at us in shock "Hello... Earth to Rory..." I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he came back to reality "Oh yeah... sorry... I mean that's great dudes!" Is it just me or does Rory seem like constantly high? That thought was gone from my head when Sarah asked us another question "So are you like... gay then?"I don't think she was trying to be rude, just curious "No... well he is" I pointed at Benny "But I'm bi." Benny blushed a little and looked away and then Rory pipped up "WAIT! I changed in front of you guys!" We all laughed then Erica started talking "So how did you guys you know realise you were... gay?"

"I'm not gay!" It was half shouted 'cause I knew there were other people around but she got the picture.

"Okay, okay... liked guys then-Jes!"

"Well..."

~XxBenny's-FlashbackxX~

(Benny POV - _thoughts_)

I was in the boys changing room after P.E. _God he looks toned in that tight tee and the way his shorts-Ohh WAIT! What the hell am I Thinking! I shouldn't be getting that way about guys I should be getting that way about girls. _

I continued changing then realised that my 'little friend' had come to say hello _SWEET JESUS! Think about grandma think about... Sarah and those awful hooped earings she has been wearing I mean seriously why would anyone think that that would attract someone WAIT WHAT!?_ I looked down _Well at least he's gone but why did he only go away when I thought abut girls... maybe- NO! Get the hell out of my head! GOD I hope nobody can read my thoughts _I pulled up my trousers and buttoned them. I looked around and seen that there wasn't many people around just me, Ethan (Who was currently standing outside the toilet fully dressed jumping up and down needing to urinate) a few other nerds one of which was in the toilet preventing Ethan from using it and 2 jocks. Shirtless jocks. Sweaty jocks. One with dark hair and the other with blonde both cut short. _Oh my God... they are... lovely I mean who could resist those abs and the way they bump into each other in a celebratory manner GOD!_

_SHUT UP SHUT UP! Why am I thinking about this?! WHY!? _I shoved my gutties into my bag I looked up and realised _I'm GAY..._

_..._

"What about you, Ethan?

"Well... it was when Benny told me he was... you know..."

~Ethan's-FlashbackxX~

(Ethan POV)

I was sitting at my computer as usual when Sarah came over to babysit for Jane when Benny came in right on que and slumped down on my bed looking well not himself "Sup?"

He shrugged and slumped lower but I know when he wants t talk about something,which he did, just didn't want to talk about it so I thought I should you know convince him. I rolled my chair over to the bed side and pushed Benny playfully "Come on, talk to me..."

Benny sat up in my bed and sighed "I dunno I'm not sure..."  
I looked at him "Seriously, Benny, seriously?" He looked down at his feet "Can I trust you?" I lifted his head and could see his eyes were watering over "S'what I'm here for, now talk to me..."

"I-I'm..." I didn't want to rush his, it seemed important. Benny swallowed some saliva and sighed it seemed to give him some curage "Gay..."

"What?"

"I'm gay, okay!" He got up from my bed and walked to the corned of my room so I couldn't see his face "And I understand if you don't wanna talk to me anymore I know it's not really excepted all of the time, like not everyone aproves of it." I walked up behind Benny and turned him around but it still didn't shut him up "Like remember Barry? Remember how he told us and the other geeks he was gay and word spread? Remember how he got beat up worse than usual? 'member how the jocks left us alone so they could taunt Barry? Remember how he almost got suspended 'cause he 'started a fight' when Stern really knew it was Kyle but because he knew Barry was... gay he let Kyle get away with it? Remember how he killed himself because he couldn't take it anymore?" He slid down the wall putting his head in his hands and I sat beside him "I just... I just don't want this to happen to me and I just... Oh God..." I started to rub his back and he looked up at me tears streaming down his face "Why don't you hate me?"

I was shocked at this statement, sure I thought it was going to be a little weird at first but seriously Benny's my best friend and nothing could change that "Why would I hate you?" I took his hand "I could never hate you... no matter what happened"

"Really?"

"Really" I started to rub the back of his hand and his eyes darted to the connected filangies and I yanked my hand away "Oh sorry..." I looked away I was only trying to be comforting but now that I knew this about him the way I looked at him was different I didn't know why I mean I didn't car that he was gay my mum's sister is gay although we dn't see her much and with my dad I cant blame her it was something different. I realised I was looking at him for a long time when Benny grabbed my hand again "Please... don't stop..." It was whispered but I could still hear it so I started to rub the back of his hand again.

I closed my eyes trying to figure out what was wrong with me when all of a sudden I felt something warm and sweet and gentle and then I realised Benny was kissing me. I didn't pull away part of me wanted to but the other part that was more convincing said do nothing so I didn't I just sat there for around 30 seconds and opened my eyes when I realised he pulled away.

I seen Benny wiping his soft lips "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it I-" I didn't know why but I pulled Benny in close and... and kissed him again, his lips were just so soft and nice... I rapped my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist I didn't think I was gay but I liked this... it felt right. Benny pulled away again GOD why did he keep doing that?

"Ethan are you... like me?" Benny was looking at me but I was looking at my shoes "I-I... I don't know I mean I still like Sarah but... I think I like... you more..."

Benny smiled for the first time that night and I was happy that it was me that put it there but I was still confused "So... what does that make me?"

He laughed a little "Bi... probably but it could just be a stage that's what I was hoping it was for me but now I don't care anymore."

"Good" I smiled as his lips pressed into mine.

...

"AWW!" Erica and Sarah were smiling at us I took that was a good thing but Rory was just looking away which I kind of thought was offencive and since I suddenly had this burst of confidence "Rory.." He looked at me "What's up?" Rory's eyes suddenly met mine "I still think –love- is stupid but I'm still angry..."

"At what?"

"That Benny got someone before I did!" We all laughed at the sulking Rory until I heard foot steps behind me.

"Eh-hem..."

...

**WOW That was a long chapter but I think it's good :) Oh and I have SPOILERS for the next chapter but if you want it to be a surprise skip the next part.**

**SPOILER: Who could be standing behind our newly found couple?  
Stern and the jocks!**

**What happens when Benny and Ethan go on their date?  
A parent couple out on their weekly date night!**

**-Eli**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I AM SOOO SORRY it's 'cause I kind of forgot a part last night 'cause I was being shouted at to get my school stuff ready but I can work around it- probably...**

**Oh and is it called Principle in Canada? I don't know it's called a Head Teacher here so I'm just going to say Principle :)**

**...**

BENNY POV

"Eh-hem..."

I pull my hand away from Ethans and spun up both around to reveal Stern and the 3 jocks that seen us kissing outside of school. Ethan must have recignised them as he scooted away from me a little so we weren't as close I can't lie that hurt a little but I knew why he did it I guess...

"Yes, Principal Stern?" I knew Ethan wasn't going to speak and when I looked back at my "friends" they were all looking directly at their lunch, no eye contact or help for Ethan and I.

"I would like to speak to you boys in my office just now if possible." We knew he wasn't asking so I hit Ethan on the arm and he followed all the while gawking at the grin on those _bastards _faces. I knew he would take this harder than I would "E, it'll be fine we didn't do anything wrong." Ethan looked like he was calming down until one of the duffises said "Yeah, you did nothing wrong except being queer!" He tried to move away from me without being obvious but he was never very _sly_. We made our way through the almost empty hall way and into the head teachers office, Stern sat down on his big spinny chair. GOD I want a spinny chair. He motioned for us to sit so we did I slumped in my chair, relaxed as usual but Ethan sat up, tense and uneasy so I rubbed his back to calm him but it just made him jump forward and look straight a head no eye contact with anything just the wall.

There was an awkward silence until Stern coughed to get our attention and sorted himself in his GOD DAMN SPINNY CHAIR! I NEED ONE! I felt a soft hand on my arm, Ethan was tapping it when I looked up at him he pointed at Stern I had been day-dreaming about his chair "Benny, Ethan, I have heard some disturbing news about you two."

I tried to act normal, dumb "Pfft... what you talking about the only disturbing thing in this room is that Ethan thinks Thor is better than Spider-man!"

"SERIOUSLY! Spider-man is an over grown spider in tights! Captian America is a GOD who ca-" Ethan and I were about to go into a deep debate when Stern interupted us "BOYS!" Stern was now standing up glaring at us from behind his desk "I called you in here for a reason" Ethan and I both sat round in our seats properly and looked at the balding man and waited silently for him to get the all but obvious point "Listen boys... uh... I'm sure you know Bailey, Kyle and Connor?" Dumb Jocks, we both nod slightly as he continues "Well they have come to me with a concern... they seen you two kissing on school property and that is not permited anywhere on school grounds..." He nodded to himself and his glasses slipped down his nose I seen Ethan hiding in his T-Shirt. I jumped up " WHY!?"

"Uh...well... sexual connect in public is not allowed, school rule."

"No it's not! And if it is when has it ever been inforced!?"

"Always!" Fixing his tie "Now young man-"

"NO! It's because it's 2 guys not a girl 'n' a guy isn't it?!"

"BENNY!" Ethan shouted but I just ignored him and waited for Stern's answer.

"Of course not Benjamin! It goes for everybody."

"Oh really!?" I storm over to the door giving it a good tug it swung open "What's this then!?"It revealed an almost empty hall way with about 8 people 4 boys 4 girls macking on each other, kind of discusting like they had been bitten on the lip by a cobra... eww... 'cause I don't think this many people need mouth to mouth recusitation." He stammered and I sat back down.

"I-I-It's still not allowed so I'm going to have to call your Guardian"

Ethan POV

"WHAT!" I screamed standing up over my chair "NO! YOU CAN'T!" I really shouldn't have done that.

"Why? I mean is being with me really that embarrassing?"

Stern sat down and shifted in his seat in the awkward-ness

"No that's not what I meant I-"

"We were going to have to tell them sooner or later right?" When I didn't answer Benny got a little argessive "right?!"

"Benny..." He had already picked up and was walking out the door "Benny! Come on..." I watch Benny leave and turn back to Stern "Huh..."

...

BENNY POV

_I can't believe him! I trusted him with everything and he does this! _I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and sniffled _Why did he let me believe that he was commited to us!? Is he embarrassed of me? _I stop when I feel air glid by me "Benny you okay?" for once I'm actually glad to see Rory. I just rap my arms around his neck, I knew he wasn't going to hug back he just stood there frozen on one half but violently flapping his left hand, to show he was not hugging a gay guy I guessed, It didn't bother me that much I just needed to be close to someone right now. _Look at me I hate lovey dovey mooshy stuff it's so girly and Ethan was most definatly the girl in our relationship... OH ETHAN! _I sob silently into Rory's shoulder when he pats my back.

I heard footsteps knowing it was Ethan I didn't want to turn around and look at him so I kept my head tucked neatly into Rory's shoulder "What do you want?" It came out a lot nastier than intended but at the moment I didn't care I just wanted to go and cry " I want to talk to you." I didn't answer "Benny I'm not ashamed of you- well a little when you do random crap that gets us shoved in lockers everyday" I chuckled but knew I needed to stay strong I turned round still staying close to Rory but now looking at Ethan "Look... I wanna tell people... sure we're gonna get mocked in school but when do we not? It's just... my dads... homophobic and what happened last time wasn't so good..."

I was confused what last time? wasn't so good? "What do you mean?" I wiped my nose with my sleeve.

"Well... he kind of thought I was asking you out when you were pretending to be Sarah but he just wasn't very hapy thinks it's bad 'n' stuff shouted and me 'n' stuff but it's okay, but what's important is I'm happy with you and want to be with you"

I couldn't help myself he was too perswasive I huggedhim so tight he turned red and I didn't think I was ever going to let him go.

...

Ethan POV

Benny and I were at the cinema as promised by Benny he said it would be our first proper date and he thought it would funny if we went out the same night as my mum and dad so it was like we were an old married couple.

Benny help my hand as the music started and everyone was taking their seats we heard some chatting and mumbling but choose to ignore it, which we shouldn't have and it would prevent a whole load of cow crap releasing itself on top of us. The words Wolverine popped up on the screen and Benny did a dramatic dance while mouthing the words. I laughed, I thought he was cute like that and deserved a prise so he got a good one. I pulled his face to the side slightly and tilted his head forward, our eyes met, lips locked and hands touching. It was perfect until

"ETHAN!?"

...

**DUN DUN DUN! Again sorry and sorry for cutting it short but I still need to sleep you know! I'm not imortal! GOD I wish I was though... anyways you will have noticed I mention Spider-man in a lot of my stories and that's 'cause he's my favourite Marvel Character, want to have a debate?** **PM, reviews whateves and I will beat you O_o Spider-man forever! Oh and sorry for any Spelling, Grammar what ever :)**

**Am out**

**-Eli**


End file.
